


Commander's Orders

by typoking1107



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Fluff, Gags, Hand Jobs, M/M, Military Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typoking1107/pseuds/typoking1107
Summary: Shepard leaned down, placing his lips to the muzzle covering Garrus’ mouth in a soft kiss and whispered softly “Remember what I told you, soldier. You’re not allowed to cum until I say so. Commander’s orders.”





	Commander's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> PumpkinPinUp over on FurAffinity was kind enough to draw the lovely piece below for me so I decided to write this little thing as thanks.  
> Link to piece: https://www.furaffinity.net/full/24513857/

Garrus couldn’t decide if he was in heaven or hell right now. It had started out simple enough: Shepard had said he wanted to try something in the bedroom on their next shore leave and Garrus had whole-heartedly agreed. That was how he’d found himself lying on his commander’s bed, arms trapped in rubber bondage sleeves and wrapped around his chest, legs restrained by a series of leather straps, a collar around his neck, and a muzzle strapped to his face. This was hardly the first time they’d tried bondage, hell, it wasn’t even the first time this _week_ they’d done it! No, Garrus’ being tied up wasn’t the problem, it was the fact that Shepard _wasn’t letting him cum!_

It’d been like this for well over an hour now: Shepard was lying next to him on the bed, one hand wrapped around the turian’s cock and giving it the occasional stroke, carefully watching as his partner bucked and writhed in his restraints, tormented by a well-placed vibrator in his ass that, while stimulating, wasn’t _quite_ enough to get Garrus off. So here he was, trapped on the brink of pleasure, unable to quite reach the peak, and no amount of his muffled pleading had gotten Shepard to grant him release.

Not that he was going to stop trying.

“Hmmph! Ngh, HHNNG!” Garrus begged as Shepard gave his length another slow pump. “Mmmph! Mmmph!”

Shepard, the bastard, just smiled, lightly squeezing the turian’s dick, drawing another bead of pre out of his weeping tip. “Having fun?”

“MMMPH!” Garrus grunted in frustration as he felt himself sliding back away from the peak of orgasm. In hindsight, the turian renegade probably should have figured out that he would be stuck like this for a while when Shepard had told him what he wanted to do. His Commander had never been one to do things by halves after all. And yet, despite how torturous the whole ordeal was turning out to be, Garrus _was_ enjoying himself. The anticipation, the utter helplessness, and the constant stimulation were enough to leave him trembling. It was all so… _exquisite._

Desperately, Garrus bucked his hips, trying fruitlessly to get more delicious stimulation, but Shepard was having none of that. His Commander held the turian firmly in place as he struggled. Finally, when Garrus had tired himself out for the moment, Shepard leaned down, placing his lips to the muzzle covering Garrus’ mouth in a soft kiss and whispered softly “Remember what I told you, soldier. You’re not allowed to cum until I say so. Commander’s orders.”

Garrus shivered, eyes rolling into the back of his head and letting out a pathetic whine at the chill that went up his spine as the obedience that was hard wired into every turian in boot camp kicked in. As much as he claimed to be a bad turian, Garrus could never disobey a direct order, not from this man anyways. Shepard’s other hand reached up to lovingly stroke the back of Garrus’ head, causing the renegade turian to open eyes he hadn’t realized he’d shut and look up into his Commander’s steely gaze. There was such warmth hidden in those cool eyes that Garrus felt something other than anticipation and excitement building up in his chest.

“Hn, mmph…” Garrus whimpered softly as Shepard gave his cock another stroke, leaning into the other man’s touch.

Shepard placed another kiss against Garrus’ muzzle and pressed their foreheads together. “I love you so much, ya know that?”

“Mmm!” Garrus grunted in affirmation, his heart fluttering in his chest.

Shepard smiled softly “You’ve been so good, Garrus. So good for me.” Squeezing his lover’s cock, Shepard placed one more kiss on the muzzle before whispering “Cum for your Commander.”

And with nothing else but those words, Garrus did.


End file.
